Chichi's Christmas Wish
by daftpunkress
Summary: its christmas eve, and theres a burgler in Chichis home! Could he possibly keep his promise?


A/N yeah i know its not christmas but i had origanaly wrote this as a one shot submission for a comunity on here. that sorta fell through so im just posting it. dbz of course does not belong to me, if it did i wouldnt have to write this stuff as fanfiction :)

Chichi glanced out the window into the cold winter night. It had stopped snowing some time ago but the chill of ice still lingered through out the whole house. Chichi let the fabric of the curtains fall back into place as she walked out of the kitchen. She flipped the lights off and headed upstairs to check on Gohan.

Gohan laid tucked snugly under the covers snoring softly. Chichi watched him for a moment for any stray movement and when she was satisfied that he was indeed sleeping she closed his door slowly.

Chichi sighed silently to herself she didn't really want to go to bed, it would be extra cold tonight. If only Goku was here, she thought sadly. She was a little resentful of his obliviousness when it came to her feelings. Instead of taking King Kais offer of resurrection he refused instead he decided that this would give him ample time to train. It always seemed like Goku thought of himself only, and sometimes it seemed to be the truth. But still she would have liked him to be home for Christmas.

Maybe she should have taken Bulma up on her offer. Capsule Corps was big enough for all of them to stay together. But she didn't really want to impose, especially since she could hear Vegeta in the background yelling at her to take it back. Bulma and the Briefs she would be happy to spend Christmas with, Vegeta not so much. She was thankful that Goku did not pick up any of his arrogance.

Well it was way past bedtime, she would do a once over of the house to make sure everything was safe and then crawl into bed and try to sleep. All the rooms were empty and peacefully bathed in moonlight. Chichi stirred the large crackling logs in the fire place rubbing her cold hands together for warmth.

She was really surprised at how many presents were under the tree this year. Bulma had arrived a few hours ago with a huge stack of nicely wrapped foil and paper gifts and tucked them under the tree. Chichi was sure though that they would not be as great as her handmade clothes, or new school books that she had picked up for Gohan. But as the saying goes its the thought that counts, right?

Chichi was almost out of the room when she heard a 'thump'. She paused and became stick still, listening for any accompany sounds to indicate danger. For a moment it was silent again and then there were more 'thumps'. It sounded like it was coming from the roof.

Who in the world would be on her roof, at this time of night? It better not be a burglar trying to steal Gohan books. Chichi narrowed her eyes and waited, her fists balled on her hips. Sure enough the footsteps came to a pause at the side of the house and then there was two loud thuds. Well so there were two robbers, she could handle them both. Just because she was a mother now didn't erase all of her fighter's abilities; she just had to hide them for Gohan's sake. If he knew that mommy was a fighter too he would never want to do any studies.

Chichi's thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking of a window opening. It seemed like forever before she heard the click of it latching to the top and felt the burst of cold air against her skin. She shivered slightly and pressed herself against the wall watching for the thieves.

She could hear grunting and then something being dragged along the floor. Maybe it wasn't a robber but a murderer who wanted to plant a dead body in her home. That made no sense at all.

"Ah! What a fine Christmas tree! And so many presents! Ho ho ho!" the voice bellowed and Chichi leaned out of her hiding space to peer at the man who was now bent at her Christmas tree, a gift in his hand.

"No you don't!" Chichi yelled jumping instinctively out of the corner and kicking him away. Chichi surveyed what she had thought was a dead body. It actually was a large red sack that was lined with fluffy white cotton. She pulled it open and was amazed to find a enormous amount of stolen presents.

So she was right, he was stealing gifts. She turned to the large man that was in the corner grunting in pain. "What do you think you are doing, stealing presents from my home? From everyone's home?" she asked standing over him, her eyes wide and menacing.

He looked up at her fear sparkling in his deep black eyes. His face was blushed probably from the kick in the gut that she had delivered to him. He was breathing heavily and his glasses looked like they were about to fall off his cheery nose.

"Well are you gonna speak or do I have to kick you again?" Chichi asked grabbing him up by his plush red jacket.

"Um... no... please.. lady..." came his jumbled reply. Up close Chichi could see that he was an old man. His beard was long and white and he looked a bit frail. "I wasn't stealing..." he managed to mumble.

Chichi eyed him over unsure of if she should believe him or not. She sighed and let him drop to the ground her eyes still narrowed, "what are you doing climbing into my home; at Kami knows what time carrying a bag filled with presents?"

It took a while for the poor man to catch his breath. After a few minutes he fixed his glasses with his white gloved hands and looked up at her terrified. "I'm Santa Claus." He stated simply and hoped that this crazy lady knew who he was.

Santa Claus? She stepped back and for a moment her face fell. She remembered when she was young she always believed in Santa bringing her gifts on Christmas, but then she realized that he couldn't be real. But he did look very convincing...

"Nice try old man," Chichi said getting ready to kick him into the next dimension, "Santa Claus is not real."

Her foot was five inches from his fat cheery face when he called out "wait! Please don't hurt me. I will prove it." He was shaking visibly holding his breath.

Chichi frowned. She would give him one moment to state his case before she did kick him into another dimension and call the police. "I'm giving you two minutes, and then I'm gonna knock you out."

Again he took forever to catch his breath. " What are you doing up any ways, you crazy lady?" he mumbled trying to rise to his feet.

"What did you say, fat man?" Chichi asked crossing her arms. "You have one minute before I kick and permanently damage your chestnuts."

"OK, OK... Let me think." he paused for a moment and placed his hands on his round belly, "Oh yes, this is the Son house right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, but that doesn't prove anything." Chichi said tapping her feet.

"Tell me what do you want for Christmas, Chichi?" He said chuckling his round belly shaking like a bowl full of jelly.

"If you were Santa Claus you would know!" Chichi shot back, getting more impatient. Anyone worth their salt knew she wanted one thing for Christmas. That one thing she could not have cause he happened to be dead at the moment.

"Does 'it' happen to be a 'him'? About yeh high? Strange spiky hair big muscles?" for a moment Chichis breath caught and she wanted to believe him. He was describing her Goku so well. But it would be too good to be true. Anyone who knew her knew what Goku looked like.

"Everyone knows my Husband, he is a hero ya know." Chichi ground out, getting mad at this man's fishing and audacity. She was not that gullible.

"Well, I can make him come home for Christmas. All you need is faith Chichi." well he wouldn't call it exactly power but he was sure he could grant her wish.

"Time is up old man, now I'm gonna hurt you twice as much for playing with my emotions!" said Chichi; getting into fighters stance.

"No, no Chichi take a look in my bag!" he blurted out all the jolliness absent from his voice.

Chichi rolled her eyes. All this man did was stall. Chichi sighed and took a few steps back her eyes watching his every move. At the top of the bag were several gifts with Gohan's name on it, under them were several for her. Chichi didn't know what to make of it.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked from the corner. "I still have so many houses to visit tonight before dawn. I'm not sure if I will be able to deliver all of these gifts in time. I'm sure if I were to leave now I would be able to make it." he chuckled and smiled. "Now that we have this cleared up ..."

"No, I will not let you leave until you keep your promise." Chichi said setting both her and Gohan's presents under the tree.

"Promise?"

"Yes to bring Goku home for Christmas." Chichi replied walking closer to him her fists balled.

Santa Claus looked at her angry face and then at her fists. "Oh sure...of course... I promise Chichi... Goku will be here for Christmas...but I have to go...to work my magic...and...um..yea... you have to be sleeping...yea ...so my magic will work..."

Chichi frowned, " So help me Santa, if you are lying to me, I will find you.. and then I will emphasize on roasting your chestnuts. Got that?" Chichi whispered menacingly. Santa turned ghost white but nodded.

He hurriedly grabbed his bag of toys and made a beeline for the window, knowing that Chichi was watching his every move. He had to get out of there fast. Not just for his safety but because thousands of children would be toy less in the morning if he didn't hurry.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas Chichi!" he remarked and quickly loaded his sleigh and rode off into the night.

Chichi watched for a few minutes until she could only see the stars in the sky. She felt ridicules. She had beaten up Santa and actually believed that he could raise the dead. She shook her head in pity and locked the window. She was sure that she would be alone once again until Goku decided it was time to come home to his family.

Heavy heartedly she decided that she was gonna go to bed and try not to think about it. The bedroom was bone-chilling when she walked in, Chichi shivered as she crawled under the blankets and closed her eyes.

* * *

Chichi felt like she was swimming in warmth her whole body felt as if she was enveloped by the rays of the sun. It was such a wonderful familiar feeling. She didn't want to move, or wake up, all she wanted to do was stay there like that forever.

"Mom, mom!" Chichi's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in bed. It was empty. Gohan came into her room carrying an armload of toys and foolishness.

"Look what Santa gave me Mom." He said going though each one. Chichi frowned. He didn't have any of her books and he wasn't wearing the sweater she had sewn for him.

"Did you open all your gifts Gohan?"

"Yeah" he said laughing "I think Santa made a mistake and gave me someone's books, and a Christmas sweater cause they were not on my list."

Chichi bit her lip. You are gonna be a scholar if you like it or not Gohan, she thought to herself. But she didn't say that, they would have plenty of time later to look over the new workbooks.

"You got some gifts too Mommy, come on lets go open them." Gohan said grabbing her by the hand and pulling her from bed. Chichi followed behind him silently seething. That damn man tricked her. Just wait till next year.

Just as Gohan said there were four presents still under the tree. She sat down and began opening each one. There was two from Bulma, Vegeta, and the Briefs. Bulma was too extravagant, what did she need jewelery and high priced clothes for?

"Open this one mom, this is from me." Gohan said handing her the next gift. Chichi opened it and felt a wave of pride and love wash over her. She smiled and hugged Gohan.

It was a large framed picture of their small family from last Christmas. "Thank you Gohan." I'll hang this right over the fireplace I think."

"You have one more gift mom, it says from Santa." Gohan picked up the last gift. It was small and wrapped in purple and white foil gift paper. Well she was on her last gift and it definitely could not be Goku.

She opened it and it was a small box. She opened that and there was a note sitting folded inside.

"Dear Chichi,

Ho ho ho! I will keep my promise. Although I shouldn't, after all who doesn't know Santa Claus? Don't expect a visit from me next year!

Sincerely,

Santa Claus.

P.S. Turn around. By the time you read this your wish should be walking in the door."

Chichi heard the door open and her heart jumped. She turned still seated by the Christmas tree her heart beating loudly in her chest. For the brief moment that went by she froze hoping that she hadn't imagined it.

Then she was on her feet and jumping into Goku's open and waiting arms. Chichi couldn't believe it. Her eyes were tearing up rapidly and it was getting difficult to keep from just letting them out. It was him. It was her husband in the flesh.

"Hey Chichi." Goku said wrapping her tightly in his arms, "I missed you." he whispered kissing her just briefly on her lips before hugging her close.

"I missed you to Goku." Chichi sobbed into his chest. Unable to stop the tears of joy that poured from her eyes.

"Daddy!" she could hear Gohan from somewhere far and then Goku was hugging him too.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, just perfect. Goku Let Gohan down and then pulled away from Chichi to look at her. Chichi tried to put on a scolding face but she could not muster one. She was too happy.

"Aw don't cry Chichi, I'm home now, this time for good." Goku said drying her eyes with the pads of his fingers. "It looks like we both got our Christmas wish."


End file.
